


Heat Stroke

by yourbathroomwindow



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream takes care of Drista, Enemies to Lovers, Heat Stroke, M/M, Of the Nether, Prince Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Slow Burn, Somewhat, Sort Of, Sort of? - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers, The Nether is kind of weird don't @ me, dream is a thief, heat exhaustion, vomit warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourbathroomwindow/pseuds/yourbathroomwindow
Summary: Dream, a Nether thief who steals expensive valuables and sells them for a living. He and Drista live comfortably, getting all the money they from Dream's dangerous job. Drista pleads Dream to give up his job, fearing one day he won't come back.Dream doesn't listen, promising no harm will come his way. What happens when the Nether kingdom he was stealing from finally gets fed up with his crimes? What will the Queen and Prince do to stop him?And what happens if they succeed to arrest said thief?(Poorly written book by someone who should be doing their schoolwork, posting the first chapter to see how well it goes.)
Relationships: Boffy & Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream’s Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), technoblade Dream
Comments: 11
Kudos: 153





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Notes -  
> I will answer any questions that need to be answered.

Dream bounced around, happily grabbing whatever he could that piglin’s markets had to offer. Gold ingots, hoglin tusks, and meat, ender pearls, blaze rods, anything he found and knew was valuable in the Overworld. He skipped past piglin citizens, most of them giving him odd stares and rude glares. And reasonably so, he was the elephant in the room. His neon green hoodie and human appearance would for-sure attract attention, despite his poor attempts to blend in with his brown wrap coat and hoodie. Hey, he was in a hurry to get here, what could he say?    
  
“Erethay h ē isa!” A rash voice hollered, making Dream flinch. That was his cue to leave.    
  
He upped his pace, now running through the crowd as he stuffed a gold chain in his pocket. Hastily pushing people to get out of the market grounds, not caring about the mess he was leaving. He could hear gold armor clash against itself as the piglins gained their distance. Sickeningly, he smiled, loving the small adrenaline rush. This, this right here was one of the reasons he chose the job. Having danger chase your tail like a cat and mouse game.    
  
And that was only the fun part, let’s not get him started on the revenue he would receive. Gold in the overworld wasn’t much, 25 iron at most. Gold from the Nether was better in several ways. First off, where it came from already gives it a higher expense. Along with its surprising durability and enchantments, this stuff would sell for more than a good amount of iron. And, not to mention the ender pearls and blaze rods, which were twice the amount, currency wise. He was living more comfortably than he ever could.    
  
He grabbed another pearl right before he slipped out of the crowd, listening to the gasps and yelling from the chaos he had just brought. His Nether portal wasn’t far luckily, he was blessed to have the portal spawn so close to a Nether Fortress. All he had to do was parkour his way back, as per usual. He wanted to laugh, seeing it amusing how many times he had gotten away with this. He would probably have to find another fortress soon, only time would tell when the piglins would catch up to him.    
  
Dream continued to run through the fortress’s nether brick halls, scarcely missing gold and stone swords from guards. He quickly reached into his inventory, pulling his purple-luminescent bow out from thin air, and started firing. Despite a handful of startled warriors, they continued to throw their swords, even using ender pearls to catch up to the blond. After Dream knocked down a few of the piglins, he reached into his inventory once more and grabbed a potion of speed. Seconds after gulping it down, he easily ran past the rest of the soldiers.    
  
“Catch me if you can, suckers.”    
  
\----   
  
“M ī y Nobilis, ethay astfay oneway is ackbay againyay.” He spoke, hands lazily clasped in front as a sign of peace. The prince rolled his eyes, looking to his mother for an answer he wished he could hear.   
  
“And why haven’t you caught him this time?” Her voice was truly unpleased, annoyance and disappointment generously coating her tongue like icing. The guard shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.    
  
“He, Your Highness, He was too well prepared. Please, forgive us.” The guard bent his head down, bowing for any pardon to be found. The Queen wanted to scoff, being this was the 5th time they haven’t even come close to catching the thief. Her eyes fell onto her son, who sat next to her on his father’s throne. His mood was just ruined as the Queens, clearly not in the mood to deal with the guard’s excuses. He stared at his hands, playing with the few gold rings he had earned over the years. Despite the cold aura, she knew what her son wanted to do. All she had to do was say the word.    
  
But, what would it cost? If she did let her son go out and become head guard, would he be good enough to survive? He’s trained so hard, made it to the top of the class. She couldn’t bear to lose him, not after her husband. Then again, their chances of catching this thief would be higher than ever before. And maybe her prince would be happy, out of the castle and finding a better, more fulfilling purpose. After all, she only wants the best for him. And the best she shall give.    
  
“Technoblade,” She spoke, her voice much less icy. The prince looked to her, blood-red eyes looking duller than ever. He hated this prince roll, only sitting there to look pretty and give orders he, himself, couldn’t do. The Queen could only frown in secret, she supposes there’s nothing else to lose at this point. “Please meet me in the  boudoir.”   
  
The prince nodded, standing up off the gold throne and dusting himself off before walking off to the side. The Queen dismissed the guard, sitting there for a moment to collect her thoughts. After a minute, she stood up from her throne, letting her elegant red gown fall to its natural flowy state. Carefully stepping down the slab stairs, she made her way down the nether brick halls to meet her son. The soft tapping of her lovely, white slip-on shoes making her presence clear to the guards that saluted. It wasn’t long until she reached the dark purple door, leading to the boudoir to where her son was supposed to be. She knocked on the wood as a notice she was coming in, giving a few seconds before she opened the door. She walked in, seeing her son setting up a chess game on the stained wood table. She smiled, walking over to the chair opposite to the prince. Both sat in silence, only focused on getting the game set up before starting any words. Once the last chess piece was placed, it started in seconds. The Queen made the first move, having her son quickly follow.    
  
“I think it’s time you follow your own path, Techno.” She started, making her move after her son pushed the chess clock. Technoblade made no physical response, only watching his mother’s movements. She pressed the chess clock.    
  
“Is that so?” He asked, his voice monotone to everyone except his mother. He made his move, pressing the chess clock and waiting for his opponent’s response.    
  
“Don’t act like a smart ass, I know I have been stubborn.” The Queen pressed the chess clock again, Technoblade’s movements growing more efficient. “I want you to join the Royal Guard.”    
  
Technoblade’s hand twitch, pausing just before he moved his Knight. He tapped the chess clock once more, holding back a smile.    
  
“And you say this why?” He asks, letting his mother take her turn. She decides to take one of his ponds, placing it to her right before tapping the chess timer.    
  
“Well, for a few reasons.” She paused, moving one of her chess pieces once more. “You’re one of the best fighters I know, next to your father. And I’m aware you’ve been wanting to do more than just read books.”    
  
Technoblade played another move, using his pieces to his advantage. At this point, he noticed how poorly his mother had played. Which wasn't surprising, but more-so abnormal. She wasn’t trying to win, she was just talking. Technoblade moved his Queen to the side, waiting for the right moment to play her.    
  
“I also want you to be happy.” Techno froze, finally making eye contact with her. He slowly pressed the chess clock, his face mixed with confusion with an attempt to keep it neutral. She smiled kindly, looking back down at the board to calculate her next move.    
  
“I want you to do whatever you want now, I’ve held you back for too long now, and I hope you forgive me for that. You’re an adult, I should learn to let you go.” She spoke, pressing the chess timer. Her tone sounded regretful, pulling on Techno’s heartstrings. Once she pressed the chess clock, Technoblade moved his Queen for the last time.    
  
“. . . Checkmate.” It was silent for a moment, a comforting silence at that. The Queen pressed the chess timer, signaling the game was now finished. Technoblade sat there, waiting for something to happen. So did the Queen, simply watching her son in all his beauty. This would be the last time she saw the child in him, she knew that. Part of her hated it, wishing they could go back to the simpler, innocent days. The other part of herself felt relieved, for some unknown reason to her. Maybe it’s because she, deep down, could finally accept the future. Yes, that must’ve been it. But there was still a creeping worry on her shoulder, just like all mothers have. She sat up, dusting off her royal gown and stepping to the side.    
  
“Well played.” Is all she said. She walked over to her son, who was still in his chair. She bent down and placed a hand on his head, caressing his rose-pink hair. Gently, she placed a kiss on his head with a soft grin.    
  
She then left the room without another word, closing the door behind her after pulling her dress through.    
  
Perhaps the child in him was already gone, she thought. And perhaps she only wished to see it, therefore not seeing the truth.    



	2. II

“Dream what the hell!” She hollered through the cabin, stomping out to the middle of the living room. Dream turned his head, looking over his shoulder to see his angry, 14-year-old sister. She threw her arms up for an aggressive shrug. “Where are my feather-falling boots!”    
  
“I don’t know, try checking where you last put them.” He shrugged less violently. Drista scoffed, turning around to walk back to her room. A minute passed, muffled shuffling of clothes and shoes echoing down the hallway.    
  
“THEY STILL AREN’T THERE!” She yelled, which caught Dream off guard. He shouldn’t be surprised, she had anger issues after all. Angry footsteps made their way back down the hall. “What do I do now!?”   
  
“Take a break, I’ll find them later.” Dream said nonchalantly, somehow making Drista more pissed. She made another whine and stomp.    
  
“But I need them right now!” She crossed her arms, Dream could only roll his eyes.    
  
“If you don’t go into your room in the next five seconds, I will throw your precious boots into the fireplace.” Dream looked back down at his Gameboy, continuing his Mario jumps.    
  
“So you do know where they are!” She accused. Dream mentally slapped himself.    
  
“Four. . .” He started counting, but Dream stood her ground. Dream shifted his position, getting ready to get off the couch. “Three. . .”   
  
Drista ran down the hall, slamming her door as loud as she could. Dream made himself comfortable on the couch, smiling. He could hear faded sounds of a punching bag being beat on, to which he hopes it won’t break anytime soon. Suddenly, his phone went off with a ding. He reached into the back of his pocket, turning it on to see a text from Sapnap.    
  
_ ‘You got the gold? Literally?’  _ _   
_   
Dream opened the notification, sending a positive reply. Sapnap replied within seconds.   
  
_ ‘Cool cool, there’s an open market setting up just a mile from my house. I heard it’s a great place to sell to wandering travelers.’ _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ‘Oh? And you’re sure we’ll make good money?’  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ‘When do we not? We’re one out of 3 people who sell what we sell, you know this.’  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ‘Alright alright, give me a date and time and I’ll start packing.’  _ _   
_ _ ‘Tuesday 16, 10:00 am’  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ‘Got it.’ _ _   
_ _   
_ Dream put down the phone, noticing the sudden silence from Drista’s room. He slid his phone in his back pocket, getting up off the couch. He walked down the hall, trying not to make his footsteps so loud. He made a gentle knock on the door.    
  
“Hey, you alright?” Dream asked, only earning a soft grumble. He opened the door, seeing Drista on her bed with a notepad in hand. Dream leaned on the doorway, watching her lazily doodle on the paper. “We’re going shopping on Tuesday.”   
  
“You mean we’re selling your stolen blaze rods and potions?”    
  
“Yes, that’s what I mean. I know it’s not your favorite but it’s what I gotta do, alright?” Dream tried to sympathize, only getting another eye roll from the teen. He sighed, getting off the door frame and leaving. Drista obviously didn’t like market days, mostly because she had nothing to do for the day except take people’s money. That wasn’t the worst part of it, no, she hated when her brother visited the Nether. She knew Dream was skilled in what he was doing, that’s why he chose the job anyway. But there was always a lingering fear every time he went through that portal.    
  
“Drista, I need to run to the store for a thing or two. Do you want anything?” Dream asked, grabbing an apple and backpack along with some emerald ingrained paper (yes that is their main currency). Drista was silent for a moment, thinking of her options.    
  
“Can you get chocolate milk please?” She perked her head out the door to make her voice more clear. Dream nodded, letting out an okay before walking out the door.   
  
\-----   
  
Dream stood underneath his tent, waiting for the next customer to offer their money for whatever he had. The blond stood proud, looking down at his hard work. Okay, not exactly hard work, but it was still working with effort. A familiar old lady had come up, eyeing his potions and blaze rods.    
  
“Well hello again miss Meyers, same as usual perhaps?” Dream asked her, seeing as she quickly nodded. He grabbed two blaze rods, an instant health potion, and a fermented spider eye.    
  
“May I ask, can I also have a glistering watermelon, dear?” She questioned. Dream gladly answered by tossing in a glistering melon slice into the bag. He placed the bag onto the table, watching the lady dig through her purse. She finally pulled out two 20 emerald bills, but she didn’t stop there.    
  
“I’m sorry I’m a little short on money today, will you take a couple of diamonds for the rest?” She asked, Dream looked down at the seven decently sized diamond rocks. He supposed he could let it slide today.    
  
“Of course miss, enjoy your potion making Meyers.” Dream smiled under his mask, scooping up the money to put into his leather bag. He looked back at Sapnap, giving a thumbs up.    
  
“Was it that old lady again?” The raven-haired asked and Dream nodded in response.    
  
“Yeah, isn’t she sweet? 'Last time I saw her she gave me homemade cookies, I could probably call her grandma and she’d love me ten times more.” He joked, now turning to Drista. “You want Meyers to be your grandma, Drista?”    
  
“Eh, she makes really good muffins, I’m not complaining.” She said, scrolling through the music on her iPod. Dream continued to help another customer along with Sapnap, Drista simply counting the money in the brown leather bag.    
  
“So when do you think you’ll be heading back into the Nether again, Dream?” Sapnap asked, looking back for a moment.    
  
“Ah, not sure. I’m thinking of finding another fortress to loot next time, I think the guards are catching on to me. Just this last time I made almost half of the wither skeletons and piglins chase me down.” He commented, making Sapnap chuckle.   
  
“You’ll have to move again then, and I’m really not in the mood to change houses once more.”    
  
“Yeah yeah, I’m tired of it too. And I think Drista is as well. She needs friends at this age, I can’t keep ripping that away from her.” Dream tone went remorseful, sighing quietly as he looked at his sister. Sapnap frowned, wanting to comfort Dream somehow.   
  
“Hey, we can always stop and settle down with George. You know he’d love it if we finally decide to live with him.” Sapnap offered. Dream and he had already talked about this though, knowing Dream didn’t want to give up just yet. He loved the adrenaline rush when he would get chased by piglins and skeletons, he was an adrenaline junky after all.    
  
“Someday Sapnap, I promise. We’ll move in with George and live a peaceful life. But today is not that day.”   
Sapnap nodded, knowing Dream wasn’t fully happy with his decision. Yet he stayed silent, now attending to another client. Dream glanced at Drista once more, watching her fidget with an ender pearl.    
  
‘ _ Yeah, Someday.’  _ Dream smiled.   



	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so shit I'm sorry :D

Dream opened up the chest, pulling out different potions that he assumed he might need later. A speed potion, a strength, two instant health, along with some steak in case he got hungry. 

“Do you have to go again?” Drista whined, more so lacking the child tone and having prominent worry. Dream sorted out his weapons before leaving his inventory alone.

“Yes, I do. Just a couple more times, okay?” Dream responded, grabbing a backpack in case his inventory got too full. Drista frowned, kicking her legs as she watched her brother on the bed. 

“Dream, pleaseee.”

“Drista, We’ve been over this.” His voice had a begging tone, wishing they didn’t have to go through this again. Dream couldn’t go through the Nether feeling guilty, it threw him off his thinking process. Not to mention it made him fear death more, which he for sure did not want. 

“But you never listen! You only think about yourself.” She mumbled the last part while crossing her arms. Dream sighed, turning around and crouching down in front of his sister. 

“Hey, your birthday is coming up, right?” Dream waited for a response, only getting a small head nod. “How about, once you turn 14, I’ll stop for good.” 

Dream’s eyes lit up, yet doubt still visibly held her back. Dream rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. 

“You mean it?” She asked. Dream nodded. 

“I promise. We’ll move in with George as said and, with all the amazing money I’ve earned, I’ll buy you the best birthday present.” Dream smiled, more sincerely than his white mask on the side of his head. Drista wrapped her arms around Dream’s shoulders, snuggling her head into the crook of his neck. 

“I hope you mean it.” 

\------

Technoblade and his crew scouted the steep Nether cliffs just outside the fortress walls, most people walking by foot while Techno and a few others rode hoglins. Techno, in all honesty, did not know what he was looking for. All he knew was that the thief was not originally from the Nether, therefore he must’ve come through some sort of portal. Though, a part of himself was filled with doubt. He only heard of portals in fiction, that or ancient books he found. 

The history books, could they tell him something about the thief? Where did he come from? How does he act? His drive to steal from Techno’s people? Technoblade had so many questions, ones he should be able for himself as well. He plans to do more research later, seeing as maybe he could learn more.

“Irsay, What now?” One asked, looking up at him through his skull headset. Techno snapped himself out of his small daydream, looking down to make eye contact. He looked back up, seeing as they were at a dead end. 

“We set down a checkpoint, he’ll come sooner or later,” Technoblade responded. The soldiers did as told, setting up small tents and putting down bags of weapons. Technoblade got off his hoglin, tying it to a pole and sat down. He tried to strategize a plan in his head, how could he apprehend this criminal? 

They could sit here, waiting for something to happen. What if he was wrong and He was coming from somewhere else? Or worse, he’d never return.  
Wait, that’s not worse though. Techno shook his head, why would he never returning be bad? Maybe the new job was getting to him and he just wanted to prove himself. Technoblade scolded himself, pushing the idea that he is here for justice and law, nothing else. He watched piglin guards talk, laugh, work. He felt. . . like an outcast. No, no, he’s not an outcast, he’s a leader. He’s also a prince, he should be feared and respected. Yet, he can’t shake off the feeling of loneliness. Is that why he’s alone? Because of his rank? That. . . oddly made sense to him. 

Before Technoblade could sulk any further; he heard netherrack start to rumble, catching his full attention. The second he looked in its direction, he saw him. That same neon green hoodie and white smile mask. And they just stood there, stunned. Dream was more than confused, why the hell were they here? 

Oh shit. Dream looked behind the prince, seeing his troop of piglin soldiers. Technoblade, after snapping out of his initial reaction, pulled out his crossbow and fired. The arrow flew through the air, catching everyone’s attention. Dream crouched down and glanced at the wall, seeing the arrow just barely miss. He could already hear the prince reload his crossbow. 

“Oh fuck this.” Dream immediately started building in his pathway, stopping after running out of netherrack. Jesus, he should’ve brought more blocks. He slowed down to a halt, looking behind him to see if it was worth running ‘til the end. After a good 15 seconds, he laughed.

“Stupids already lost me.” He chuckled, skipping a few steps. His cheery attitude soon faltered when he heard a netherrack break from behind him. He turned around, seeing the same group of piglins charge towards him, a guy in a crown coming at him first. Dream took no time to run, checking his ‘hotbar’ for a certain teal ball, only to find one flying past his vision. He looked up, finding the crowned piglin in front of him, to which he instantly halted. 

They stood there for a good five seconds, the piglin prince looking down at him. Dream’s body locked into place, only staring at his crown and hoglin skull mask. The height difference didn’t help either, they were almost a foot apart. And from Dream’s angle, it wasn’t comforting in the slightest. Those blood-red eyes just peeking out from underneath the mask, giving such a cold, death glare.  
It weirdly made Dream hot inside.   
Wait, no, that’s just the Nether. 

Dream’s eyes shot open as a gold axe was swung in front of him, making him instantly jump back. He pulled out his diamond axe, swinging it back at the prince. Technoblade dodged it, taking the blade and aiming for the thief’s shoulder. Dream could feel the hoodie rip as he pulled himself to the side, thinning his eyes behind his mask. A couple shots and he easily came to the conclusion that he wasn’t fighting his way out of this, the piglin was too advanced for him. All Dream could do was dodge his gold, purple luminescent sword, which wasn’t enough in this situation. He started getting sloppy, his strict movements becoming more lazy, tiresome even. Maybe the heat was getting to them. 

His mind was startled, feeling an arrow hit his shoulder from behind. He quickly gave it a glance, seeing the other piglin warriors already putting up a fight by loading their crossbows.

“Well, shit.” He looked back at the prince, ducking down to avoid another hit. He let his leg out, hitting the rosette’s legs as hard as he could. Technoblade fell back, putting his arms behind him to soften the fall. Dream found this as the perfect opportunity to leap over him, running as fast as he could. His lungs spasmed, probably very confused from the extra workout, or the +10 degrees of heat from inside the cave. Either way, it made Dream feel terrible. 

What was even more terrible was the sudden arrow in his calf, instantly making him trip. It hit exactly where his muscles were, no doubt that shot was on purpose. Dream grabbed a pearl, tossing it as far as he could throw it. He felt his body shift, seeing as he was closer to the end of his man-made strip mine. He grabbed onto the side of the wall, putting his good leg out to grab his weight. He limped a couple steps, looking at the few ender pearls he had. Mind as well throw another.

He cast another pearl, suddenly losing balance as he was teleported once more. He sucked air through his teeth, making a hissing sound as his leg muscles clenched. Definitely didn’t feel good with the arrowhead digging into his skin. He looked up, just a few more feet to go. Before he could get his entire body up off the floor, he saw pearls get tossed in front of him. His head, which was looking down at the floor, shot up to find more than just the prince in front of him. His eyes were wide, more fear than adrenaline coursing through his body. 

‘This is fine, Dream. You can get out of this.’  
His thought process was rudely stopped when a hand darted towards his neck, choking him as his body rose off the floor. He instinctively grabbed the wrist for dear life, not ready to hit the floor as hard as he did. Technoblade slammed him down on the netherrack, making Dream’s body flinch and his grip tighten. Half-lidded eyes stared at the hoglin skull in front of him, his body felt so tired. 

“Hey, how was your day?” Dream asked, obviously not expecting for the piglin to understand nor respond. His body hit the ground again, this time his vision going completely dark. Dream went limp in Techno’s arms, hands slipping from his wrist and falling to the floor. The prince let go of his neck, simply staring down at his almost lifeless body. 

“Just fine.” He responded.


End file.
